Charlie and His Aunt a long oneshot
by Charlie's Angel 3890
Summary: When Alan is out of town on business and Don and Margaret are at an all day baseball tournament, and Charlie's left home with his aunt, nothing should go wrong, right?


This is a L...O...N...G oneshot that I wrote over the weekend. Hope you enjoy it!

**Summary:** When Alan is out of town on business, and Don and Margaret are at an all-day baseball tournament, what could possibly go wrong if Charlie's aunt comes to babysit? (Charlie is about 3, and Don is around 8)

**Copyright:** I don't own CBS. That's Bruckheimer's job...for now.

"Bye, Mommy! Bye, Donnie! Good luck wif baseball!" Charlie shouted out the window.

"Come on, Charlie," said his Aunt Alison.

"Okay," said Charlie, jumping off the sofa in the living room.

"What would you like to do today?" Alison asked Charlie.

"I dunno," replied Charlie.

"Would you like to go to the park?" she offered.

"Yeah!" replied Charlie, clapping his hands excitedly.

"Okay, go into to your room and get your shoes on," she said, sitting down. _Only my sister would tell me to babysit a three-year-old genius when I'm eight and a half months pregnant_, she thought. Hoping that Charlie would be a few minutes getting his shoes on, Alison decided to take a quick power nap.

A few minutes later, Charlie cam back into the living room, with his shoes on, and holding his favorite kite. He found that his aunt was sleeping. He decided not to bother her. He patiently waited by doing a few puzzles.

About half an hour passes. Charlie had done 5 puzzles. "Aunt Awison?" He poked her. "Aunt Awison!! Please wake up! It's me, Chawie!" he begged.

Charlie almost started to cry, but then his mother's words came into his mind: "If you ever think something is wrong, call 911. They will help you."

Charlie ran into the kitchen. He pushed a chair over to the kitchen counter, hopped up, grabbed the phone, and dialed 911.

"911, what is your emergency?" came the voice at the other end.

"My name is Chawie. And my aunt won't wake up."

"Charlie, how old are you?"

"Fwee," he said. "But she won't wake up. I tried to wake her up."

"Okay, Charlie, where's your aunt?"

"She's on the couch. She has a big belly."

"Okay, Charlie, what's your address?"

"I live on Hunta Street in a wood house. There are lotsa flowers."

"Charlie, I'm going to send a paramedic team. Will you stay on the phone with me until they come to your house?"

"Yes," he said dilligently.

About three minutes later, the paramedics arrived.

"They're here," Charlie said.

"Okay, Charlie, go with them and tell them what happened."

"'Kay, bye." He hung up the phone.

A paramedic named Joe wheeled Alison into the ambulance. A second paramedic, named Louis, picked up the mop-topped toddler andn put him in the front seat. The ambulance took off and its sirens screamed all the way to the hospital.

Once the ambulance got to the hospital, a doctor began to run tests on Alison while Charlie talked to a nurse named Lucy about what had happened.

"Now, Charlie, can you tell me exactly what happened?"

"Aunt Awison and me were gonna go to the pawk," he said, fiddlnig with his shoe laces. "She told me to get my shoes on, so I did. When I came back, it looked like she was sweeping on the couch. So I waited for her to wake up. But she dint wake up."

"And then what happened?"

"I twied to wake her up, but she dint. So I called 911 wike mommy said to do."

"Where is Mommy, Charlie?"

"At a baseball game wif Donnie, my brovur."

"And where is your Daddy?"

"He's in Chicago, on business. That's what mommy told me."

"Charlie, could you tell me what your mommy looks like?"

"Yes. Can I draw a picture of her for you?"

"Sure!"

"Tank you!"

"You're quite welcome."

Soon enough, Lucy returned with paper and crayons for Charlie. Charlie looked at the paper, the crayons, and then began to carefully draw. About twenty minutes later, Charlie finished his drawing. Instead of drawing just his mother, however, he drew his whole family.

Lucy pointed to a figure in the drawing. "Is this you mommy, Charlie?" she asked.

"Yup," he replied. "Can I see Aunt Awison now?"

"Not yet, Charlie. I'm going to go find your mommy. Would you like to play in the play area?"

"Shure," Charlie said. "Do you have puzzles?"

"We sure do," she replied. After guiding Charlie into the play area, Lucy talked to Alison's doctor before heading out.

"Alison is in stable condition, thanks to Charlie. If he hadn't called, she probably wouldn't be here. She had an undiagnosed heart defect. She and her babies will be just fine."

"Great!" Lucy replied.

About half an hour later, Margaret was holding Charlie and sitting in Alison's room.

"Hey, Charlie," said Alison, "thanks."

"What did I do?" Charlie asked.

"You saved my life."

"Willy?" Charlie asked.

"Yes, and we're very proud of you," Margaret added.

"Mommy, where's Donnie?"

"He's at Timmy's house. They won both of their games today."

"Hooray!" exclaimed Charlie.

"Mrs. Eppes?" called a voice.

"Yes?"

"May I see you in the hall for a moment?" Lucy asked.

"Certainly. Charlie, please stay with Aunt Alison."

"Okay, Mommy."

Lucy led Margaret into an empty conference room.

"Mrs. Eppes, I just wanted to tell you that you have a very giftted son."

"Why, thank you," replied Margaret.

"And here - Charlie drew this picture for me so I could find you at your other son's baseball game."

"Thanks," Margaret said, looking at the picture.

Three weeks later, Charlie, Margaret, and Alison were all back at the hospital, joined by Alan, Don, and John, Alison's husband. They all sat in the same room, only this time Alan and Don were holding babies.

"Ms. Shaw," the doctor said, coming into the room, I need to know the names of your children for their birth certificates."

"Their names are Charles Donald and John Ryan," Alison said with a smile.

"But that's my name," exclaimed Charlie.

"I named him after you, my little hero."

Charlie beamed, lighting up the entire room.

The End

I know NOTHING about medical stuff, so please don't freak out if it's not medically accurate. I hope you enjoyed the story. Reviews and constructive critism welcome!


End file.
